


Nathaniel/Four/Bite/Honey

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Food Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for LJ Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for TaylorWash/Taylor – Nathaniel [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=988518#t988518) morganel in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

It was, she supposes, inevitable. Twice as many men is, after all, twice as many names to remember. To keep straight in one's head. To reckon on not getting mixed up when pleasure is coursing through you and fingertips are digging into your hips with bruising force and lips are sucking hard on your collarbone as you break–. 

"Oh god, _yes_ , Nathaniel!" She cries, head thrown back with pleasure as one particularly harsh thrust brings her over the edge.

The motion of hips against hers stops immediately but she's too high to notice at first; only once she's come down does she notice that the hands on her hips are now controlling instead of pleasantly guiding, the lips at her collarbone noticeably absent. She opens her eyes to see Miles ( _oh god, **Miles**_ ) staring down at her, the blue eyes that normally mask their feelings so well now showing her naked hurt.

She opens her mouth to apologise but he just shakes his head, rolls his hips punishingly hard against her own until he erupts with a shout, throwing her name into the empty room as a taunt, a reminder that for him there is only her.


	2. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for TaylorWash/Taylor – Four [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=988518#t988518) morganel in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

If you had asked Alicia Washington what her favourite number was before coming to Terra Nova, she would have struggled to give a solid answer.

Three, maybe. The number of older, over-protective, brothers she had.

Sixteen, perhaps. The number of her first military unit.

Five. The number of Nathaniel Taylor's.

Thirteen, the year of her birth.

Seven. The strange number that seemed to crop up in the strangest places – her serial number, her first boyfriend's birthday, her grandparent's street address.

But now she knows. Now she is certain of it, right down to her soul.

Four.

Four arms. Four legs.

Four hands, to tease and taunt her with feather-light touches; to make her reach and crest the wave of an orgasm; to make her fall apart time and time and time again and never, _ever_ , become predictable.

Four eyes, to watch as she adores them both; to see how she reacts to each exploratory touch; to stare into when being held tightly by strong arms.

Four lungs, to gasp in air as she rides each of one of them to the point of ecstasy; to fuel hoarse shouts of completion from mouths while her own is otherwise occupied; to provide the cooling bursts of air that pass over tongue-laved areas of her skin.

Yes. Four is her very favourite number.


	3. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for TaylorWash/Taylor – Bite [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=989542#t989542) sky_kiss in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

The marks on her skin as she reviews her body in the mirror should be cause for concern. She looks like she's gone ten rounds with a Sixer rather than two glorious hours with the Taylors.

There are lines of dark bruises across her stomach, running parallel to her ribs. She thinks that she can identify which set of lips left them despite their irregular shape, their mottled colouration.

On her shoulder she finds a deeper bite, runs her fingers over the mark and tries not to shudder at the memory of Nathaniel's teeth digging into her skin as he filled her over and over and over. She can feel the indentations still there and smiles.

Her other hand moves over her hip, down to the place where it joins her thigh. There is a particularly vivid mark there, left by Miles. He had sucked until it hurt; the sharp remembrance of pain brings a moan to her lips as her fingers press down hard.

She shouldn't be surprised the three of them use pain for pleasure. She shouldn't be aroused by the sight of their claiming of her on her skin, she should fight the urge to submit to _anyone_. 

She is, at least, allowed to be pleased that they have the sense to leave her unharmed where it will be obvious in public.

Sometimes she isn't as careful. 

Right now she knows if she lifted the sleeve of Nathaniel's t-shirt just an inch higher there would be a deep purple mark on his right bicep, the place her lips latched on while they were both filling her, taking her higher and higher _and higher_ until she didn't know which way was up. He, at least, has the sense to hide it.

Miles has no such qualms. The bite mark on his left shoulder is proudly displayed by his tank, shining like a beacon to intrigued eyes and gossipy mouths. 

She shouldn't be vain enough to enjoy the fact that it is, essentially, a mark of her ownership of him, a clear message to the women of the colony.

She is.


	4. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for TaylorWash/Taylor – Honey [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html?thread=989542#t989542) sky_kiss in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 4](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/111718.html)

The first she knows of the success of the bee-keeping project proposed by Skye Tate is the feeling of something sticky and warm slowly being drizzled along the exposed skin of her abdomen.

The tongue that follows its path is delightfully warm against her chilled skin - how long they've had the covers stripped off of her is beyond her comprehension but she's cold enough for it to have been a while. Perhaps this was the point.

She keeps her eyes closed (they know she's awake, she knows they know, it's a game they've played before) and feels honey pool on the palm of the hand she has laying up on the pillow beside her head. Lips quickly follow, a tongue darting out to gather up the liquid and she can't hold back a moan as her nerve endings fire.

"About time, sleeping beauty." Miles says and she grins. "We've got big plans for you."

She opens her eyes to see him pouring thick liquid from a jar so it pools in her navel, watches as it spills over the top and is stopped from reaching the bed by mouths on each side of her torso. Miles claims the rest of the honey as Nathaniel moves up to slowly pour some on her breasts.

His tongue continues to lap at her skin long after she's clean and she can't help the hand that comes to the back of his head to hold him to her. His eyes flick up to hers and she tugs gently, opening her mouth invitingly. 

He grins, brings his jar to her mouth and tips a small amount in, allowing her a second to coat her tongue with the substance before claiming her mouth with his own.

Miles hoists up her legs as Nathaniel kisses her, setting a small amount of honey at her knees so that it'll run down her thighs to gather in the juncture of hip and thigh. It spills for the first time, neither man particularly interested in keeping her clean now and she groans, tearing her mouth away from Nathaniel.

"I just changed the sheets!" She grouses and the men laugh even as they look at her like she's insane.


End file.
